User talk:Tipttt
Why hello there, Mister Tipttt. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :yes, hello. maybe a new beginning? indent this time and we wont hate you :) --'Angelus' 14:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Archives NEVER. Please, dont archive my page. I hate archives. It's all sloppy and its so hard to follow discussiond when you make references to older posts that are lost in archives. And this page looks so good when you scroll down to go read the last answer.--Tipttt 01:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's hard to read already. 01:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :wut? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:05, 3 December 2009 :I should've saved the last section. And well, we have some people who have got away without archiving, so I think you can too. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Eventually people archive and someone go archive then protect the page--Relyk 06:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Atm it's not too bad (it's 56kb long). It's certainly not the longest we've had. It can probably stand to not be archived for a few more sections (depending how long they get). Keep in mind though Tiptt that we archive to keep pages clean (and easy to see what's been happening recently), and for those with slow internet connections (so they don't have to wait 5 mins to see anything). Anyway, it's alright for now, but you might want to archive soon =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::skadiddles used to have some rediculously long talk pages --'Angelus' 15:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::{{User_talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 3]] 16:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) rawrawr's archives Anybody got a copy of page 3 from those archives? It seems it has been deleted. How logn was it?(in KB) And why have those archives been deleted? how are you people? Trick or treat? --Tipttt 16:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody has a copy (that I'm aware of). It was deleted because it was full of spam (it had lots of stupidly big images on it, and I mean stupidly big images). As such vandals would transclude it onto regularly used pages (making it very difficult to view the site). I can't give you a size, but it was big enough that it should have warranted multiple smaller archives. If you're wondering when you should archive, we suggest at about 32kb mark (if you click "edit" at the top of the page you normally get a warning towards the top of the edit window when you're getting to that point, or over), though you can normally leave it until about 70kb, or until you have a lot of topics/long page (to make it easier to navigate). Have a look at PvX:ARCHIVE if you're still unsure about anything. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::the page is already like 58kb long... and what does "transclude onto regularly used pages" mean? --Tipttt 16:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It means that people would copy rawr's archive page and paste it onto other pages as vandalism. Oh, and Tipttt, don't forget to indent. Don't wanna cause another mess over that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:36, 5 December 2009 ::I did indent. ::if you look, the commentary is a little pulled to the right.--Tipttt 18:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm proud of you :> Now you just drop the spaces in between your and the previous comment and you're ready to start trolling around the site, like us others :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: doesnt take much for you to be proud of something, does it?--Tipttt 21:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Not after fighting about it for a month. But odamn, you still comment wrong. Screw it, I cba. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::cba means nothing i think, does it?--Tipttt 22:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::can't be annoyed. Indent properly =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: is it better like taht?< :::and i accepted to indent, do dont be so exigent about the way i do it or the way :::i :::should do it.--Tipttt 23:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::What you do is you add one more colon than me. Currently you're just sticking to one amount, which means you could just aswell not indent at all. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::you understand, so lets get on with it. :::: I indent.--Tipttt 15:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, stop being a bad troll and a dick and just indent properly. You know how to, so do it. You're just gonna get banned otherwise, k? ----~Short 16:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: im never a troll on my own page. :::::::you who keep on bothering me with the way i should indent are the trolls. :::::::if i was not indenting on your page, you could tell me im a troll. Not now. :::::::--Tipttt 17:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Mmmm, if you are being a troll I can call you a troll anywhere tbh. If you're not being a troll here then you're just retarded. But thanks for finally learning to indent. ----~Short 18:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Tipttt, you've been warned about this before and this is the last warning you'll get. Learn to indent. It's really not hard and I'm pretty sure that my 5 year old nephew-in-law can do it, so it probably only requires half a braincell. But seriously, indent correctly or it will result in another ban. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:09, 6 December 2009 fuck it, it seems that whatever i do, youll try to find something else to ban me for. get lost, im out opf here. never saw people that dumb. :You sir, are amazing. ----~Short 20:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps it's related to you ignoring any advise given to you. pz, and perhaps you can carry on on some site that requires less brainwork and effort. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) tell me about brainwork. everybody in here is so dumb that they just cant tolerate to read a talk page that they have absolutely no reason to read if people in there do not indent. you cant understand or accept that this page can be read without indenting. and lets talk about signature. does it hurt so much to have to look in history to see who wrote? why is it so important AND ARCHIVES why cant people accept this page without archives? does it make you cry when you have to scroll down to the bottom of the page where the last message is? does it remind you of bad childhood memory? and effort? you cant make the effort of understanding who im replying to when i dont indent, you'rew the dumb one here. you're the lazy one here. and if im bothering people that much, why do they keep reading my page? give an answer to the last question before saying anything else. if you cant answer, it means that you are wrong whatever you may reply. :cool story bro Pimpstrong ' 22:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Because your page is just so fucking lolzy. ----~Short 22:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Really, I can well read what you say and to who, and on your own page it's obvious who said it, but I carry on because you're so amazingly retarded :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Attempt to circumvent block Tiptt, don't attempt to avoid your block. The admins here have a handy tool that allows us to see what IP address your using and what usernames have used your IP, so it wasn't hard to catch you. I've added a week to your ban, and if you try to circumvent your block again, I'll add another month. If you want to contact an admin, our email addresses are all here along with our MSN's. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:23, 9 December 2009